


The Legend of Ice & Fire

by SonHiram



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Like original long night but using names of familiar characters, Long Night, Pre-A Game of Thrones, The Old Gods - Freeform, The Seven, the red god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonHiram/pseuds/SonHiram
Summary: So just a quick long night fic that would tie in Jon and Daenerys being the promised prince (& princess) using familiar names for characters nothing fancy.





	The Legend of Ice & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic ever be nice but feel free to tell me my writing is shit I can handle it.

“Hey Gendry should we really be doing this? I mean the man sacrificed his maiden wife to forge a sword, impaled her right through the heart to temper the blade... i-is he really meant to be the hero who brings the dawn?” 

“He tried to warn us... he was desperate... and we didn’t listen... now death is at our doorstep and he’s our only hope”

They approached the tower where he was kept imprisoned for years.

“Jon oh great warrior chosen by the red god will you help us in our time of need our forces have been overwhelmed. Men old & young die by the thousands every day. Women and children die cold and starved humanity faces its final days... you were right... evil incarnate was coming for us all an enemy who’s only goal was to see the world destroyed has come to claim our lives.... the army of the dead will arrive soon, please help us..” the Smith was pleading as best he could to the man in chains who smelt of death and defeat.

The man in chains stirred and looked to Gendry the Smith.

“It was your father who judged me and proclaimed to all that I had gone mad, that there was no need to unite, no need for heroes and now that all seems lost you come before me and beg me to save a cause that is surely lost?” 

Gendry cast his gaze to his boots seemingly sharing the guilt for his fathers actions before replying. 

“My father, he was a self righteous man not the type willing to listen to tales of prophecy or gods and he met his end to this incarnation of evil. We need you now...” 

Jon continued to stir. As if growing angry.

“And what use would I be know?! I’ve been in this tower for nearly 3 years growing weaker every day my body & soul deteriorated by time & torture, my sword, the sword she gave her life to create, destroyed by the inferno of the mountains. WHAT CAN I DO NOW?! My honor stained and with no weapon to repel the darkness..” 

Gendry looked him in the eye. 

“The issue has been resolved. Everyone realizes it now the strangers prophecy of Imminent death was correct. An-and I have crafted you a new blade the people are united all we need is you leading us...please this land, this world needs you. It is an honor to present you with this blade I crafted please save us all.” 

A wolffish smirk grew on Jon’s face. It’s not like he actually needed convincing he just needed assurance that he wasn’t alone in this. He needed to know that his people had the same determination to live just as he did.

He calmly said “Well if you wish to wake the wolf, give him fangs.” And he took the sword and struck the chains that confined him..

He stepped out for the first time in a long time expecting to feel the warmth of the sun on his face. It was nowhere to be found all he felt was cold. As he peered over the land he grew sad what was once a beautiful land bustling with life and beauty had now turned gray & lifeless.

“Gendry gather all the able fighters. I’m gonna pay a visit to the old krone and ask for her wisdom I’ll return short-“

The screams of a man shouting “a demon has come to kill us” cut him off the thundering sound of huge wings was heard before its shadow cast above them. 

It began its descent down to the earth. A huge creature unlike any man had ever seen before. The men began shooting arrows at the creature. 

“CEASE YOUR FIRE!!” STAND DOWN! STAND DOWN!!” Jon had shouted. He had seen her mounted on the great beast. A woman with vibrant silver hair and even from a distance he noticed the intensity in her lilac eyes. 

As the creature landed she began to dismount it. This woman was the most beautiful Jon had ever seen her beauty was ethereal. Amethyst eyes, pale skin and a silver curtain of hair that reached her lower back. 

She looked at jon holding his gaze. 

“I am the red goddess, R’hllor & this creature you see before you is my guardian. A dragon bestowed upon it is my power. A power that can help you win this fight. Fire.”

The creature roared at the group of men and turned to the goddess. 

“Your search is in vain mother. These men are so fearful they can’t distinguish a god come to save them from those demons who bring them death. Who you seek will not be found here”

Jon could hear its voice. He looked at his men and nobody else seemed to be able to hear it no one but him. 

“Someone worthy of being my rider and facing the night king by my side will not be found here! These humans are useless.” The dragon finished telling his mother. 

Jon stepped forward fury coursing through his veins. “Useless?! If you search for one to fight the night king by your side I am here. I’ll face the night king with or without you” 

R’hllors eyes grew wide surprised this man could hear the voice of her dragon. “And who might you be?” She asked. 

“My name is Jon I am a warrior of this land! Humans might be lowly, even despicable in the eyes of gods but there are those of us who are willing to fight!” 

“Is that so, human? We’ll see” The dragon responded before opening his large wings and taking off into the air. 

As the men looked at the beast fly towards the clouds before any rebuttal could be said R’hllor began to speak. 

“My people,I am not a mortal I can’t be much help in this fight but I can provide the means to win it, you my children you can escape this fate.” She conjured a sword, the blade shining as bright as the sun, blazing heat radiating from it. “The dragon seeks a rider but it is not necessary. I’ll Command the dragon to push back the army of the dead but you brave one you must use this blade, climb the mountains above the valley of shadows and use the earth to sheathe the blade, the land will split, the night king and his army will be exiled to a different side of the world, we can’t defeat him yet but we can keep keep him far away from our people Jon. Will you take this task?”

“Goddess I’ve done horrible things. I’ve killed men in battle, I stabbed a maiden who dedicated her life to me just on the possibility that it might provide a weapon to fight this evil, during my imprisonment I cursed your name.. a-am I truly worthy of this task? I’m afraid that if I wield this blade it’s flames will be extinguished by the darkness in my own heart” Tears began to form in his eyes he repented all his mistakes over the last few years, all he’s ever wanted was to save his people.

She gazed at him knowingly as if acknowledging his mistakes and still had no contempt towards him. “I, alone decide if your are worthy or not. Would you leave the land that held you in contempt, to its fate?” 

“No” was all he could say. 

“Seek the old krone before you embark on your journey the people honor her word along side the stranger lead the people to safety. The Smith shall take your place as the command all the creatures of this land will fight against the coming onslaught. You must go, make haste their is no time to lose.” 

“Of course”

————————-

An assault from evil incarnate stained the world white and grey with frost. The living would make a stand here. 

The chosen warrior would face opposition on his way up the mountain. 

The battles raged for 7 days and 7 nights. Thousands of lives were lost.

All hope seemed lost. Exhausted and vulnerable Jon was on the verge of collapse he would die having failed his people, his land, all he loved, and his goddess. And then he heard the a crack loud as thunder and again, and again, and again. He looked to the sky and saw the dragon begin to descend. 

“Climb atop my back”

“You me-mean you’d take me as a rider?” 

“I have kept vigil of your struggles. You have the courage to stand up for the greater good against anything that comes your way. Your selfless acts have not gone unnoticed. Let us fight together as long as we must!”

“Together!” 

The dragon took to the skies. From the top he could see all the fighting below. It was a massacre. As one army grew smaller the other grew larger. Together they made haste for the top of the mountain 

“Dragon will you grant me a favor?” He asked.

“What is it?”

“My people. Would you see that they make it to safety?” 

“As long as you continue to fly with me. I will see them to safety I promise” 

“Thank you. It’s a promise.” 

At that moment they broke through the clouds. They could see the top. They descended and Jon dismounted the dragon. 

“Dragon go now make sure everyone is safe! I’ll do my duty up here!”

The dragon looked at him for a moment almost hesitant to leave the man before diving off the top and flying towards the battle. 

Jon took one last gaze at his country. Tears in his eyes. The dragon hadn’t realized it but the night king and a few of his commanders had made their way up the mountain to stop him from splitting the earth with his blade, lightbringer. He knew this would be his final stand. 

He plunged the sword into the mountain top and the earth began to shake violently. Fire, smoke and molten rock began to spew from the mountain tops and the earth began to split. The living on one side running towards safety. The dead falling into the sea of magma giving chase in their mindless thirst for more death. The night king and his commanders trapped with Jon on the mountain moving further and further from the land of the living. 

The night king reach the top, Jon stood up of his knees and withdrew lightbringer from the ground. His final stand began now he’d to everything to take the night king with him. 

“You’re an ugly cunt. I had nightmares about you long before I ever saw you.” Jon said with a forced grin on his face. 

“Do you see this? You’ve lost. Tell me does the incarnation of evil experience grief? Fear?” Jon began to laugh. No matter what happens his people would survive. 

The walkers attacked first & with all the fury in the world Jon struck them down until it was just him and the night king. A brutal clash of ice & fire ensued. Jon landed a definitive blow that would’ve killed any mortal man. But the knight king retreated. His army defeated and far away from any more people he could turn into soldiers he retreated as far as he could. To the desolate wasteland left for him far from anybody he could harm.

Jon fell to his knee using the sword to hold himself up and settled himself gently against a rock. He smiled as tears streamed down his face. “My people I wish I could be with you I wish I could celebrate our victory. Dragon I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise. With all my heart I pray you’re all happy.” He said to no one before his final breath left his body. 

The goddess descended on him a few moments later. She kneeled by his lifeless body and took him in her arms. The tears falling heavily without end. 

“My dear Jon. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. All the horrible things that have befallen you it was all my fault. I thought it necessary the way it’s necessary to beat and temper to forge a blade. I needed to make you strong. I’m so sorry for all the pain and grief I’ve caused you. I knew it would be you to save this world because like me you love the people unconditionally. But because of this your life has always been a bitter one. It hurts so much. All the things you’ve endured. It hurt me so much. I’m so sorry. I shall ensure that your spirit, your courage, your honor, and your heroism lives forever. And as for me I’ll shed my divinity. The next time the world needs us I would like to stand before you as a simple human so we may face evil together. We shall be reborn together one day to do so, this I promise.” And she wept as she held him in her arms and let a roaring fire consume their bodies. 

——————————————-

Jon stood on the cliffs that came to be known as his usual spot to brood. What he was reluctant to admit was that he came here every day to wait for her return. It had been almost a fortnight since she departed for the reach to battle the Lannister forces. As he was getting lost in his thoughts of her he spotted her dragon in the distance. She’s returned at last. She looked like a goddess come to life atop her dragon. He’d never tire of seeing her. As they approached closer surprisingly Drogon seemed to be coming straight for him. The massive beast landed a few yards away and then started charging him roaring wit all the might in the world. 

Jon looked the dragon in its eyes then as the dragon did to him. An overwhelming sense of familiarity coming over him as if drogon was saying 

“We’ve been waiting for you for a very long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea (it’s a straight rip for the most part lol) from the manga for the legend of Zelda skyward sword which is fantastic y’all should check that out if you’re a fan of the video games.


End file.
